A vehicle's fuel economy is the result of its total resistance to movement. This includes overcoming inertia, driveline friction, road grades, tire rolling resistance and air drag. The relative percent of influence that these factors represent during stop-and-go city driving are very different from steady, state highway driving.
To improve the fuel efficiency in the transportation industry, various approaches have been employed in order to reduce the rolling resistance of a vehicle tire. Generally described, some of these methods include the utilization of harder material or employment of greater inflation pressures in order to achieve lower rolling resistance.
The transportation industry is continuously looking for ways to improve fuel efficiency of a vehicle by reducing rolling resistance. The disclosed subject matter aims to provide such a system.